Unbelievable
by Charmfeather
Summary: Tadashi Hamada was accepted into SFIT. Tadashi got to meet Mr. Callaghan. Tadashi had a great group of friends. Tadashi got his robot to work. Tadashi was arrested. Tadashi inspired his brother to go to his school. Tadashi ran into a fire. Various stories about Tadashi, his friends, and some of their adventures./Tadahoney?/ Short stories and one-shots/alive!tadashi?
1. Chapter 1: Wake up

**A/N: A preview of my story that I've been writing. If people like it, I'll continue it and keep posting :) So please leave your opinion. Thanks.**

Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 belongs to Marvel and Disney and I do not own any of it, or the city, or the characters no matter how many times I wish on a star.

Unbelievable Chapter 1: Wake up

.(•—•). i am baymax .(•—•).

"C'mon boys! Time to wake up!"

The Hamada brothers both groaned. Seven was too early. Yet, the amount that Tadashi wanted to sleep was overpowered y how much he wanted to get to his lab.

So he stretched and got out of bed.

"Come on Hiro," he called to his brother through the wall as he changed. "You should be getting up too."

"But junior year is soooooo stupid," he complained into his pillow, refusing to rise.

Tadashi sighed as he walked over to his brother's bed.

"I don't know why you're complaining. Now come on, get up!" he said.

The only response he got was a pillow thrown at him.

"That, now that was a pathetic throw. You've got to put more effort into it."

He chucked the pillow at Hiro's head grinning, only to get it back again, but this time with more gusto.

"Come on, you can do better than that Hiro!

Tadashi threw the pillow at his brother's head again.

"Catch. And then come down to eat."

With that Tadashi walked down the stairs to the café.

"Oh my little college boy!" Aunt Cass squealed when she saw him.

He chuckled, "Class starts tomorrow Aunt Cass."

"I know, but you're going to college today! So what'd ya want? A donut, bacon, banana, oatmeal, eggs, panca-"

"A hash brown and apple will do, thank you," he interrupted, smiling.

"Okie-dokie! Just wait a bit and you'll be all set! Oh, I'm so proud of you!" she spoke as she made her way back into the kitchen.

Tadashi couldn't stop smiling. Today he was going to check out the robotics lab and hopefully meet some new people. He also wanted to get settled into his lab and possibly meet the instructor of the Robotics Lab, Mr. Callaghan.

Only one thing was off.

"Hiro!" Tadashi called up the stairs, but he received no answer.

He mumbled to himself as he went up to fetch his brother.

"I swear if-"

WHAM!

"Yes!"

Hiro stood to the side of the stairs, arms in the air like he had just scored a goal.

Tadashi looked at him and then down to the pillow that had attacked his face. He picked up the pillow, spun it in his hands and laughed.

"Not bad, lil' bro. Not bad."

He threw the pillow onto the sofa and ruffled Hiro's hair, just to annoy him. As he made his way back downstairs Hiro fixed his hair and followed.

.(•—•).

**A/N: So please tell me what you think of this story so far, I love to hear your opinions and they motivate me to write more. Thank you ~ Charmfeather**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to SFIT

**A/N: Thank you for the story follows and favourites! I really appreciate it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters and/or the world they live in. Unless Santa listens and actually gets me them for Christmas, those rights belong to Disney and Marvel.

Chapter 2: Welcome to SFIT

.(•—•).

"Breakfast is served!"

"Thanks Aunt Cass," Tadashi said gratefully as he accepted his food and began to eat the hash brown, putting the apple in his bag.

"See you Aunt Cass," he said once he was finished, hugging her.

"First day of college! I'm so excited for you!" She said as she squeezed him. "I'm so proud too!"

He smiled and waved goodbye to both her and Hiro.

"Have fun at your nerd school!" Hiro called mockingly after his brother.

Tadashi chuckled and walked to the garage. He got on his moped and strapped his helmet on.

He weaved his way through the traffic to his new school. He had been thrilled when he was accepted and couldn't wait.

About ten minutes later, give or take a few, Tadashi arrived at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He walked over to the Robotics Lab.

People were milling about like ants. Many were carrying boxes or bags full of who knows what kind of robotic stuff. At the entrance of the door stood an older man holding a clipboard.

"And you, what is your name?" He asked Tadashi.

"Tadashi Hamada, sir," he said, not being able to hold back a smile.

"Ah, I remember you from the fair. You were the one who pitched the idea of a healthcare robot by showing off that chip correct?"

"Indeed, Mr..." Tadashi paused, realising he didn't know the man's name.

"Professor Callaghan," the man said, chuckling.

"Wait, like 'Callaghan's laws' Callaghan?"

"One and the same."

"Woah! Uh, thank you for your interest in my project," Tadashi said, practically flabbergasted.

"You're welcome Tadashi. I see a lot of potential with this ambitious project. You'll find your own lab on floor A1, hallway 1, lab 3. And welcome to SFIT."

"Thank you Professor," Tadashi said, grinning so big he felt like a jack-o-lantern.

"Floor A1 meaning ground floor," he muttered to himself as he walked in the building. "Hallway number one..."

He checked a map. He was currently in hallway 0. Why they had a hallway zero didn't make sense, but he just shrugged. He walked to the elevator and pressed 1 on the hallway column and the elevator brought him sideways to the next hallway.

"Let's see. One," he said counting the individual labs on his left. "Two... And three."

He stopped in front of the door and let the moment sink in.

He was here.

He opened the door to find a square-ish room with a large circle window that 'popped' out creating a ledge. There were a few desks, tables, and chairs in there already. Along with a computer and a bookcase.

"Wow."

On one of the desks was a SFIT hat with some papers under it. He put the hat on and ruffled through the papers. He put them in his bag and walked over to the window.

Looking out, he could see part of the city. He could also see other students out in the front of the school, finding their labs.

Then he saw someone carrying four boxes all stacked on one another. Not for long though, Tadashi observed. The boxes were dues to fall any second.

He rushed out to the front of the building as fast as he could, not bothering to use the elevator this time, instead opting for a sideways hallway.

He got over to the person as soon as he could. Unfortunately, the boxes started to fall right at him.

"Whoa!"

.(•—•).

**A/N: Who do you think the person is? And remember to please review! You don't have to be a member of the site! :D Anybody can review and I would love to hear what you think and any suggestions you may have! Next chapter involves him meeting some special people/hint, hint./ So please let me know who you think has all the boxes and any suggestions you may have :) Thank you so much ~ Charmfeather**


	3. Chapter 3: Let Me Help

A/N:** TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY?! What sorcery is this?! Let me just say Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favourited, and reviewed. I was not expecting chapter 2 to get so much attention in just a few hours! It's insane and I just wan to say thank you so much. And we have passed over 350 views! That's unbelievable. So to thank you, I've decided to give you the next chapter sooner than I was planning.**

Disclaimer: Guess what! Nothing's changed in the last six hours since I last updated this. The rights still belong to Disney and Marvel and all that jazz.

Chapter 3: Let Me Help

.(•—•).

Unfortunately, the boxes started to fall right at him.

"Whoa!" He put his arms up and out to help steady the boxes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even know you were there! Are you alright?" The person behind the boxes yelled as they carefully set them down with a bit of steadying help from Tadashi.

When he looked up at who it was he saw a tall, skinny girl wearing bright clothes and big pink glasses.

"You're okay right?" she yelled rather loudly. Then she took out her headphones.

Tadashi lightly laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want some help with the boxes?"

The girl kind of shrugged off his offer.

"Thanks, but I think I've got it," she said while picking up the boxes again. She took two steps and the boxes started to wobble again.

Tadashi rushed over.

"Here, let me help," he insisted as she set them down again. He picked up two of the boxes, leaving two for the girl.

"Thanks. I probably should have listened to you the first time." She laughed.

"No problem. Where're you moving these?" Tadashi asked, grinning.

"Oh, um, ah... I wrote it down somewhere," she took one hand off her boxes and started digging around in her purse.

Again, Tadashi helped hold the boxes steady.

"It was somewhere in here... Aha! I got it," she said ecstatically as she pulled out a crinkled piece of paper.

"Floor A1, 1, group lab 1," she said triumphantly as she shoved the paper back into her bag.

The two walked into the building while carefully carrying the boxes. They took the side hallway.

"Here we are, group lab one!" she said as she walked in, followed by Tidashi.

It was a large room with tons of different sections and tables and robotic stuff everywhere. The girl was walking to the right. She skipped pass two other sections with desks and stopped at one that kind of seemed like a chemistry lab.

She set her boxes down on a counter.

"Here will do. Thank you so much! I probably would have broken everything going up the stairs if you hadn't helped."

"No problem at all," said Tidashi as he set his boxes down next to hers as she started unpacking them.

Wow she was tall. Taller than him, but that was probably due to the heels. Without them they'd probably be the same height, he might even be a bit taller.

She started pulling out beakers and putting them in cupboards. The girl saw Tidashi looking at her quizzically and explained.

"Oh, the chemistry labs were all taken up and because I may overlap with some robotic stuff and may need a few robotic things at some point they let me be in this lab! I do have a small spot over in the Chemistry Lab, but it's soooo small." She held her hand up pinching her fingers together, but leaving the smallest space between them.

"Anyways, so that's why I'm here!" She grinned.

Tidashi smiled and started to wander around the large lab.

One guy was outlining his area in caution tape and someone else was bringing in a ping pong table. Tadashi started walking out the door when he saw two people trying to carry a big armchair down the hall. And it looked like they might need a bit more help.

.(•—•).

**A/N: Who do you want to bet is carrying that chair? Once again, thank you guys so much for reading this story! I was not expecting it to get this much attention and I really appreciate it. That's why I decided to thank you guys with this chapter. If you keep this up, by favouriting, following, reviewing, and sharing this story with others you think would like it, I will write more of it! And remember; ANYBODY can review, even if you're not a member of this site :D I love seeing what you think and I'd love to hear any suggestions. So please review and show that you enjoy this story! Thank you so much ~ Charmfeather**


	4. Chapter 4: Nicknames

**A/N: OH MY GOSH. OVER 800 VIEWS THANK YOU SO MUCH! And to every single person who has followed and/or favourited this story thank you. I literally freak out every time I see that number go up. So this is a short chapter (sorry) but it is the last part to how I think the group met. I think now this story will become a collection of one-shots and maybe some AUs and stuff. I'd love to take requests or any suggestions, so let me know what you think!**

Disclaimer: I wonder why anyone would ever read this, but just in case I try to make them interesting. Big Hero 6? Belong to me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no. Those rights belong to Disneg and Marvel, so unless you can somehow, possibly get those rights to me *cough* my birthday present *cough* *cough* I do not own them.

Chapter 4: Nicknames

.(•—•).

Tadashi started walking out the door when he saw two people trying to carry a big armchair down the hall. And it looked like they might need a bit more help.

One was a guy with long brown hair, baggy clothes, and a green hat. The other was a short girl with a black jacket, bubblegum, and short black hair with purple streaks.

The later seemed to be unhappy with her task.

"I don't see why you need a giant La-Z-boy chair in the lab," She growled as they struggled trying to get it down the hallway.

Tadashi instantly rushed over to help.

As he helped pick the chair up he said, "Someone else was ringing in a ping pong table."

"Okay. But I bet that will actually be used for science," the girl said. "Unlike this thing which is only for lizard boy here to lounge in."

"Hey, hey, hey," the guy said defensively as they kept carrying the chair into the lab.

"I will also be reading my comics and eating in this fine chair, Gogo."

The girl rolled her eyes, blew a large, pink bubble, and popped it.

"Gogo?" Tadashi asked, curiously.

"The name he gave me when I almost ran him over with my bike," Gogo said, almost proudly.

"Well yeah, and 'cause she goes so fast on it!"

"Alright then."

"Oh, name's Fred by the way. The official school mascot."

"Tadashi. I would shake your hand, but... Yeah," he said as they got it through the door and set it down for a moment.

"Woah, woah woah! You can't do that!" A large guy with dreadlocks was practically freaking out.

"You can not put anything, not even a chair, over or on top of the caution line! You just can't!"

"Sorry," Gogo said as they pushed the chair back off the line.

"Hey man," Fred said, pointing to the guy's shirt.

"Is that wasabi?"

The big guy looked down at his shirt, eyes wide.

"What the! How long was that there for? Will it stain?" The guy panicked as he rushed to the nearest sink.

"Whoa, slow down there, Wasabi," Fred called after him.

"Wasabi?" Tadashi asked, quizzically.

Fred grinned, "Yeah, it's his nickname. I just made it up."

Gogo rolled her eyes again.

"Come on, woman up, and let's just move your stupid chair somewhere where you won't be crossing someone's line."

With that, the three picked up the reclining chair and walked it over to an open spot on the other side of a short wall that had no desks or counter or anything.

Once they set it down Fred instantly jumped on and made himself at home.

"Ah, perfect. Oh and thanks for the help guys."

"No problem," Gogo replied, snapping her gum.

"You're welcome," Tadashi said as he wandered around the wall that they had passed to move the La-Z-Boy. There, was Wasabi at the sink in the girl from earlier's chem lab. She was sitting on a counter while swinging her legs. She sipped on some tea as she looked around the large room.

Tadashi waved to her and she responded with a grin and waved him over.

Fred and Gogo followed him.

Fred sniffed the air asking, "Mmm, what is that smell?"

The girl smiled, "Honey lemon tea."

He snapped his fingers. "That's it."

"That's what?" Gogo asked, a bit suspiciously.

"Her nickname! Honey Lemon!"

The girl beamed, "I like it!"

Fred nodded, satisfied.

"I'm Fred by the way. This here is Gogo, that guy over at the sink is Wasabi, and then this is Tadashi."

The guy at the sink looked back, "Wasabi? Really? Of all the nicknames you could have given me, you chose Wasabi?"

Fred nodded proudly. "You'll get used to it."

Wasabi sighed. But he supposed, there were worse things to be called. And one of his favourite foods wasn't that bad of a nickname.

"Okay, so Wasabi, Fred, Gogo, and Tadashi? Right?"

They nodded, "Yup."

"Okay, okay, okay. We should do something together, sometime," Honey Lemon said excitedly.

They all agreed and little did they know that this was the beginning of a great friendship.

.(•—•).

**A/N: So that is the end of a beginning. I'll be honest, I kind of wish I wrote it a lot different so maybe I'll come up with some other way that they meet each other. But yeah, I think I'll come up with a bunch of short stories about Tadashi and that it'll be pretty fun and hopefully with variety, it shouldn't bore too many people (because let's face it, my writing is eh.)**

**So please, review! I really want to hear some feedback from all of you, especially now that I'd like some ideas or headcanons that you want written out or something. I do have some of my own, so this story will keep updating I can promise that. But any follow or favourite honestly just makes my day, thank you so much. And anyone can review, you DO NOT have to be a member to be able to review :)**

**Thank you so much for all the views, I really appreciate it ~ Charmfeather**


	5. Chapter 5: The Kiss Cam

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated and I know and I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, haha. But I have created another story about Big Hero 6 where Tadashi is found and he's hurt and he's alive and the feels. It's called Tadashi Is Still Here and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out. AND HOLY GEE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES OF THIS STORY! And views, wow. It's crazy. Just thank you so much.**

Unbelievable Chapter 5: The Kiss Cam

.(•—•).

"Here we are!" Fred gestured widely to San Fransokyo's ice hockey arena.

The group of five friends had gotten tickets to the home team minor league hockey game.

"These seats are amazing," Wasabi said as he slid into his seat. He sat next to Gogo who was next to Fred who was next to Tadashi who was next to Honey Lemon.

Fred mumbled in agreement, his mouth full of popcorn. Their seats were about seven rows behind the penalty box.

The group sat and enjoyed the game, most of the time getting really into it and cheering for the home team, then dancing whenever music came on, hoping to be shown on the big screen.

It never worked, but they figured that eventually the camera would find them.

In the third period there was a time out. Wasabi quickly left to go and get a drink from the concession stand, but everyone else stayed in their seats, watching the screen and listening for what song would be played next.

"And guess what time it is! Ladies and gentlemen it's time for the kiss cam!" The energetic announcer called as a more upbeat version of Sixpence None the Richer's Kiss Me came on.

A silly heart border and the words **Kiss Cam** popped up on the video board around the live video being projected to the entire stadium.

Gogo snorted as they watched various pairs of people broadcasted on the screen above.

An elderly couple giving each other a sweet peck.

A very young teenage couple started sucking each other's faces off as people laughed, egging them on.

A couple gave a semi-reluctant kiss, the female blushing, not wanting all the attention.

Then the camera found its ways to none other than Gogo and Fred.

Gogo instantly recoiled from her friend. Heck no. There was no way on Earth, or any other planet for that mayter, that she would kiss him, much less in front of hundreds of people. _Ever._

Fred however, was eagerly leaning in, his lips puckered up, enjoying the cheers of the crowd, seeping it up like a sponge.

But Gogo was NOT having it. He looked like a fish with his lips like that. And in an instant she forcefully put her hand straight to his face, her palm on his lips and her fingers squashing his nose, and pushed him back into his seat with one swift motion.

His eyes were wide as he was rejected and put back in his place.

The audience roared with laughter, cheers, and boos.

Even the announcer was a bit disappointed. He laughed, "Aw come on now? Is it really that bad?" He asked, to Gogo specifically.

She sent a look directly to the camera, one eyebrow raised, pratically asking; _Are you serious?_

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said, laughing.

"Well then, how about you two? Can you do better than your friends?"

The camera panned past Fred and Gogo to Honey Lemon and Tadashi, who were, a second ago, laughing and teasing their friends, clearly enjoying their embarrassment.

Now though, they were flustered.

_Oh gosh. Me? Him? Now? _Honey Lemon frantically thought as she watched the blown up version of her face on the screen get redder and redder.

Tadashi was also caught off guard with the sudden swap of roles, as now Fred and Gogo were laughing at them. Honey Lemon was his friend. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just didn't like her like that.

But then again it was just the Kiss Cam. **(A/N: I thought about ending it there muahaha.)**

Honey Lemon glanced at her friend and caught him in the eye.

He looked at her, raised his eyebrows slightly and lowered his chin as if asking if she wanted to do this.

She gave the smallest nod ever and then quickly motioned back to Fred and Gogo you were watching them like madmen, a twinkle in her eye as she showed a slight grin to Tadashi.

He understood instantly, their little conversation with each other only lasting a few mere seconds.

And then they both leaned in, tilting their heads.

Both were crazy nervous, but it was one of those moments where you just need to face things head on, and that's exactly what they did.

No hesitation.

Their lips locked as Tadashi's hand stroked Honey's long hair as they kissed; sweetly and softly. _Wow._

The crowd whooped, cheered, and laughed, causing the pair to smile and stop, moving their heads apart.

They looked at the screen and saw that it hadn't been zoomed in on their faces, but had gone out a bit while they were kissing to include both Gogo and Fred's reactions, which were priceless.

"Now that's how you do it," The announcer called out happily as the camera left the group of friends and found another couple to be the next victims.

The pair turned to Gogo and Fred who were both still rather in shock. Both of them had dropped their jaws in surprise when their friends had kissed, not expecting it.

As soon as they had broken apart though, Honey Lemon and Tadashi because very flustered again.

"Well yeah, uh, that happened," Tadashi said, as he ran his fingers through his hair, not exactly sure what to make of the situation, but trying to get a conversation going again. Though hopefully not about the kiss.

No such luck.

"I can't believe that you two actually kissed," Gogo said, raising her eyebrows at he friends, expecting an explanation.

Honey Lemon let out a quick laugh.

"Well we had to show up you and Fred somehow," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," Tadashi added, smiling. "And how could we let the audience have two passes in a row?"

"Whatever."

"What I don't see," Fred started. "Is why you didn't want to kiss me, Gogo. I mean, come on now," He said wiggling his eyebrows. "What isn't there to like?"

This caused Gogo to snort and Tadashi and Honey Lemon to burst out laughing again. Fred grinned.

Leave it to him to diffuse the weird tension that had been in the air. They laughed it off and soon the game started again, with the group of friends pretty much back to normal again.

About five minutes later, Wasabi returned, holding a water bottle.

"Where were you?" Tadashi asked as the fifth friend sat down in his seat.

"The other side of the stadium where the line was shorter and the counter cleaner along with bottled water in stock. But never mind that. What'd I miss?" He said, turning to the rest of his friends.

"Well, we scored a goal, we've got one guy in the penalty box, and oh yeah, Tadashi and Honey Lemon kissed." Gogo spoke, smirking at the last part.

Wasabi did a double take, looking at his friends. Honey Lemon and Tadashi instantly got redder.

Wasabi looked at Gogo, shocked.

"Are you joking?"

"She's not, I saw it too!" Fred said, grinning. There is a time to let his friends feel comfortable and then there is a time to make them embarrassed. This was the latter.

"Actually," Fred continued as Wasabi looked back and forth between Honey and Tadashi who were trying to shrink in their seats.

"The entire stadium saw it. It was on the Kiss Cam."

Wasabi took a moment to process the information, then he grinned and laughed.

"What did those two pressure you into doing it?" He asked the flustered pair, pointing to Fred and Gogo.

"If not, then I'm happy for you two-"

"Actually," Tadashi interrupted, stopping his friend.

Honey Lemon cut in before he got any further. "We wanted to see their reactions," she said smiling, a bit hesitantly.

"Because Gogo wouldn't kiss Fred," Tadashi added. Gogo just shrugged, smiling.

Wasabi laughed. "What's wrong with Fred?"

"Exactly!" Fred called as they all joined in laughing.

Again, the tension was gone as the friends focused on the game again.

That is, except for the few quick glances Tadashi had at Honey Lemon. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget the feel of her lips. Soft and sweet.

And the same went for her. She too snuck a few looks at him from the corner of her eye, not being able to forget their short moment.

But neither caught each other's glances.

The same thoughts were running through their heads though. The possibility of something, the teasing of their friends, the feeling and how much they enjoyed it, the doubt that the other one did too.

But they were friends so neither really expected anything to come from the event as a result. Both assumed that the other would just brush it off. Both doubted that the other felt the same. Both assumed that it was a brief thing they that they would forget about in days.

It didn't mean anything.

_Or did it?_

After all, it was just the Kiss Cam.

_Right?_

**.(•—•).**

**A/N: Sorry the beginning was bad, it was a bit difficult to create the setting and set it all up. But once the scene came, it was so much easier to write :( I really enjoyed writing this. I might make a sequel to this one-shot. A two shot maybe? I don't know. But what do you think? What kind of stories would you like to hear? Fun group stories? "Romance" stories? Action stories? AUs? I'd love to hear. And please check out Tadashi Is Still Here.**

**And what did you think of this chapter? Please review, it means so much to me when you do. And how do you think I portrayed the characters? Was it accurate? Maybe kind of? Anyways, thanks for all of the support! - Charmfeather**


End file.
